Joutei Kantoku
This page is in progress~Dragon Lord Erin Joutei Kantoku, known in his time as the Lord of the Stars was the founder of the Kantoku Clan and Ryūseigakure. He was also the creator of many technological innovations that have become part of the clan and even improved upon and modified. He was also the first user of the Manogan and its advanced forms. Appearance Joutei was a very tall man, he dwarfs most at a height of 8 feet. It seems to stem from his natural lineage and it was said his father was ten feet tall. This height makes him very intimidating to some people and has even won him a few minor battles by simply staring at his opponents menacingly. He had luminescent white hair that shines with moonlight and his eyes were a deep ocean blue. His skin was also paler than usual skin and was said to resemble Kaguya's in a way. Joutei was a huge fan of black he wore it all the time and adored the darkness of it. This love is the reason his whole outfit is basically black. He wore tight black pants with a black belt, a black shirt covered in black buttons covered by a short blackish-gray cloak. He also wore dark blue gloves and blue undershirt. Personality Joutei was a very kind person and always had a smile or a joke to share with the world. He loved nature and animals as well, though his greatest interest was the stars. He worked hard throughout his life to attempt to make the world prosper by whatever means necessary while retaining a smile, even in the face of bloody war. His smile was said to literally light up a room despite ho insane it sounded. He was beloved by most for his upbeat personality and the warm felling you got when around him. Eventually though he had to face the dawning war and his personality morphed into a new form upon seeing all the bloodshed of his friends and family. His mind snapped and he left on a month long rampage of murder and bloodshed. Those who saw him during this time and live called him a hollow shell of his former self. History Abilities Ninjutsu Joutei was always highly proficient in ninjutsu, from the age of seven he was considered a prodigy in his small village in Iwagakure. He seemed to have a natural affinity for water release and fire release which was rare in the land of earth. Due to this he was also taught earth release as it was a custom to know it at the time. He trained long and hard, devoting his time to perfecting his fluidity and use of them. Until finally he had become a master of three elements. Taijutsu Genjutsu Kamajutsu Bojutsu Chrono Energy Control Chrono energy is the energy displaced and created by the simple flowing of time. It is unknown to most that it even exists and is very potent, working similarly to natural energy. This energy when harnessed can allow a user to bend time around them and successfully time travel. It is very taxing on ones body though and can cause serious injuries or death by just jumping a minute forward or back. Joutei was born with an unfathomable ability to manipulate this energy and use it on a whim. However at his young age he did not know this and became distraught when time seemed to slow or warp around him. He eventually learned of his ability due to a brush with death and slowly began to learn to control it. He eventually merged his own body with this energy unlocking a very weird dojutsu known as the Manogan. This dojutsu was basically useless to him due to his manipulation of Chrono energy but it did allow him to gain some interesting powers. Intelligence Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release Manogan Koumanogan Jigen Manogan Relationships Quotes Trivia